Kiss and Tell
by SGAngeL
Summary: Spoilers for The Long Goodbye. John and Elizabeth have a discussion about the incident in The Long Goodbye. Sparky.


**"Kiss and Tell"**

Warnings: Sparky (shweir), if you don't like that... well there's nothing I can do for you

Spoilers: "The Long Goodbye"

Disclaimer: Sadly, Stagate and its characters aren't mine... at least not in reality

A/N: I was reading a nice Sparky story when I suddenly had the urge to write one myself. I'm in the middle of writing a couple of long stories and a couple of certain people were poking me like crazy to get something done, so this one is for Jedi and Jean... maybe it'll keep them quiet for at least a day, lol

And special thanks to anj and Jedi for beta-ing for me! And of course Jedi for coming up with the title. Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth paused from her typing and rubbed at her temples. She felt like she'd been sitting there for hours and she'd collected a bit of a headache along the way. A yawn escaped her and she decided to call it a night. It would still be there in the morning. Unfortunately. 

Shutting the computer down, she stood up and turned off the light before heading to her quarters. As she passed the door to the balcony, she paused, and changed directions the idea of fresh air suddenly appealing to her.

The stars shone brightly in the night sky and a cool breeze ripped by her. She instantly felt her headache subsiding. Stopping at the edge, she rested her arms on the railing like she'd done so many times before.

No matter how many times she stood there, the beauty of the city always amazed her, especially at night when everything was quiet and the lights of the city lit up the sky.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool air. It was moments like this that she treasured. The city wasn't under attacked, the Wraith weren't aware of their existence. It probably wouldn't stay like that forever, she knew that, but she'd worry about that when it happened. For now, she was content in the knowledge that things were ok.

"Hey."

Elizabeth almost jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her. She spun around, clutching her chest out of fright. "John! What are you doing here?"

He smiled in amusement at her startled face. "I was about to ask you the same thing, shouldn't you be in bed?" He stood in full gear with his P-90 hanging from his vest and an arm rested lightly on top of it.

"You aren't scheduled back until tomorrow morning." Elizabeth replied, drawing the subject away from herself. She didn't need him to give her yet another lecture about working herself too hard.

John shrugged. "Rodney got bored."

"I didn't even hear the 'gate." _Or the balcony door opening._

"Off in La-La land?" Sheppard gave a lopsided grin.

"Something like that." Elizabeth smiled back.

John walked over and stood next to her by the railing. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied quickly, turning to look out over the city.

John eyed her profile carefully. "Are you sure about that? You've been unusually quiet since Phoebus-"

"John, I don't want to talk about it." She instantly cut him off and turned to give him her best "don't mess with me" look.

"You never want to talk about it. Incase you forget, you weren't the only one who had their body rented for a few hours."

"Yes, but you didn't shoot somebody." Elizabeth replied curtly, and looked away in shame.

"No, and neither did you."

Elizabeth turned back to him, hergreen eyes looking coldly at him. "Then please explain to me how Ronon suddenly got a bullet wound."

"Phoebus shot him, not you." His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "There's no way that you had any part in that Elizabeth."

She once again turned and stared out over the city without even registering what her eyes were capturing. "It was my hand that pulled the trigger."

"And I was running around the city trying to kill you." He lightly gripped her shoulder and turnedher to face him.

"That wasn't…"

"Wasn't me?" John finished for her, raising his eyebrows. "You didn't shoot Ronon, just like I wasn't trying to kill you. I don't want to hear anything other than that."

He gave her a small smile. "You should've talked to me."

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" she smiled back at him. "How is Ronon?"

"Better than new and in no way blames you." He paused and a cheeky grin grew across his face. "Although, if _you_ shot him, that means _you_ kissed me too." John winked mischievously at her.

Elizabeth turned a deep shade of red. "That was Phoebus."

"See!" John grinned triumphantly. "It was all Phoebus. She _was_ a damn good kisser though."

Elizabeth's eyebrows hit the sky and John's grin vanished from his face. _Did I really just say _that

Their close proximity suddenly became all too aware to both of them. John removed his hand, which was still resting on her shoulder and it fell heavily by his side.

They both averted their eyes to the scenery, standing next to each other.

John took a deep breath. When had things between them changed to _this_? Truth is he'd always found her attractive and her company enjoyable. It had started off as friends as there'd never been anytime to think of anything other than that. Slowly, they'd become closer, and now… Well, he still wasn't sure what was going on now.

He'd come to development a bit of protectiveness towards her even though he knew she was more than capable of looking after herself.

He wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him, and even if she did there wasn't much of a chance for them to explore these feelings. The very nature of their jobs wouldn't allow it. It wouldn't look too good if the Atlantis commander was shacking up with the military commander.

Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at her standing on his right. A small breeze ripped through her hair and he smiled. She was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He had a fascination with her short, brown, curly hair and itched to run his fingers through it…

John quickly averted his eyes. _'Don't go there now, John!'_

Whenever he saw her he was held captive by her deep, green eyes. They spoke volumes yet held so much. She always looked right at the person she was talking to, and whenever it was him, he felt like he was the only one in her world.

But it was the smile that killed him. The way she'd always smile whenever he delivered one of his silly little comments gave him something to look forward to every day. He would die happy if he got to look at that smile ever day for the rest of his life.

Elizabeth suddenly cleared her throat, startling John back to reality. She was looking at him with _those _eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

John raised his eyebrows. _'Great, just go ahead and tell her how badly you want to kiss her right now.'_ The corner of his lips curved into a smirk. "How Lorne and his team got their asses kicked by a girl."

Elizabeth laughed. And there was _the_ _smile_.

A mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes. "Just remember who had themselves knocked unconscious and tied up by Teyla."

"Hey! That was Thalen!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "You just keep telling yourself that, John."

He couldn't help but smile, heck, who wouldn't with her grinning like that!

Suddenly, they were no longer smiling and were standing _very_ close together. He found himself lost in her intense gaze. John wasn't sure who it was that leaned in. Probably him, but it could have been both of them.

He looked uncertainly at her, questioning. He need not have, though, as her eyes clearly told him that she wanted this, that she'd been waiting a long time too.

Their lips connected and it felt like they'd done this a million times before; it felt right.

John deepened the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand settling at the small of her back. With his hand he pulled her closer and the other found its way to the back of her head. His fingers entwined in her hair.

He felt one of Elizabeth's hands rest on his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

Moments later the kiss ended, and he pulled back, breathing deeply. John rested his forehead against hers, waiting for his mind to catch up with his racing heart. He knew a childish grin was spread across his face, but he didn't care, he'd just kissed Elizabeth Weir.

She grinned back at him, "What?"

"Elizabeth Weir definitely kisses better thanPhoebus."

-The End-

* * *

Well, let me know what you think! I just wanted to write a story where they kiss ;-) 


End file.
